Without You
by Ophelia1
Summary: Cho after *somebodys* death. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC!!!! WARNING: Major spoilers!


Without You  
  
  
  
A/N—Cho's thoughts on Diggory's death. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! There is some song out there somewhere with that line or that title.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer—Harry and the gang belong to J.K. Rowling, the wondrous author who should hurry up and write the next book! Uh, I own anything that she doesn't!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
My name is Cho Chang. I'm fifteen years old, and attend Hogwarts School. I'm in Ravenclaw, and I'm the Seeker for Ravenclaw.   
  
  
  
"Good luck, Cedric!" I said as he entered the tent to do his third task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
  
  
  
He kissed me on the cheek.   
  
  
  
It was a shame that we couldn't see what was going on inside. I sat beside some of my friends. Behind me sat the three Gryffindor Chasers; Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. They were holding up a banner with a lion drawn by Dean Thomas.   
  
  
  
"Go Harry!" They yelled.  
  
  
  
"Those three are *so* annoying, aren't they?" My friend, Caitlin Hill, asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes," I replied. I knew she was jealous of them. Especially Alicia Spinnet, whose brother was a Chaser for England. She had a crush on him. She was really jealous of them because even Dumbledore said that they were three of the best Chasers Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden I saw red sparks go up. Hagrid rushed inside and brought Fleur out.  
  
  
  
I watched as the last person entered. "Go Cedric!"  
  
  
  
Katie glared at me. "You do know that Harry is the real school champion, don't you?"  
  
  
  
I was taking aback. "No, Cedric's name was chosen first and he is seventeen."  
  
  
  
Alicia and Angelina were watching us. "I just wish I could have gotten it," Angelina said, throwing her dark brown hair behind her head.1   
  
  
  
"Us too," Alicia replied.   
  
  
  
I knew that Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were three of the nicest girls in the school, but they just wanted a Gryffindor to win.  
  
  
  
I turned my attention to the end of the maze. Nobody had come out yet. I was getting worried about Cedric *and* Harry. I knew that Harry liked me. I sort of liked him. I mean, is there a girl that isn't in Slytherin who doesn't like Harry? He was really nice, and he was cute. Not to mention how smart he is or his skills on the Quidditch field.  
  
  
  
"Cedric's dead!" Somebody yelled. A wave of emotion rushed over me. 'Cedric's dead?'   
  
  
  
Professor Moody came carrying Harry out of the maze.  
  
  
  
I heard more girls screaming. "Cedric's dead!" I decided I would go see for myself. I rushed over to where Professor Dumbledore and Cedric's parents were standing.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Diggory, Professor Dumbledore, is it true?" I asked. Then I looked over Mr. Diggory's shoulder, and saw Cedric sprawled dead on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" I yelled. I ran back into the school. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Cho?"   
  
  
  
I looked up and saw Alicia Spinnet looking down on me. She had a look of concern on her face.   
  
  
  
"Ced-Ced-Cedric's d-d-dead!" I sobbed.  
  
  
  
She put an arm around me. "I'll walk back up to the school with you."  
  
  
  
I felt better. I knew Alicia was going to send an owl to parents. I could tell by the glee in her voice. She was going to complain about somebody or something.   
  
  
  
She walked me as far as the Ravenclaw entrance. "I'm going to go check on Harry, and then I'll come back and see how you're doing. Stay here so you can open the door for me."  
  
  
  
I stayed by the door. Alicia had to have me stay here because the way our entrance was; the door had no handle. You had to say the password and it would open.  
  
  
  
I waited for half of an hour. "Cho!" Alicia yelled.  
  
  
  
"Black rat," I muttered. The door opened and Alicia walked in.  
  
  
  
"Where are your friends?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. They don't really care where I am."  
  
  
  
I started crying again. I remembered that Cedric always cared where I was.   
  
  
  
"Do you want me to get you something?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Cedric," I sobbed.  
  
  
  
"It'll be okay, Cho," She began. "I miss him already. He was a really great person. We were lucky to know him."  
  
  
  
I remembered that Alicia had been affected by You-Know-Who. He had killed her grandparents and her sister. "Alicia, I don't know if I've ever said 'sorry' about what You-Know-Who as done."  
  
  
  
"It's really nothing," She said. "I'm really sorry about Cedric."  
  
  
  
"Um, Alicia could you go get me some parchment, a quill, and some ink? I have to write to my parents."  
  
  
  
She grabbed a piece of parchment that had been left on the table. She took a bottle of ink and a quill from my bag. I scratched out a note to my parents. I sent it to them.  
  
  
  
"If anybody asks where I am, I'm in my room." I trudged the stairs to my room and saw Alicia leave.  
  
  
  
I laid on the bed and sobbed. Two hours later, Caitlin came up to our room. "How ya doing Cho?"  
  
  
  
"Bad," I replied simply.  
  
  
  
"Come on, you need to go eat."  
  
  
  
"No! Cedric isn't here to eat, so why do I get to?"  
  
  
  
"Cho, it wasn't your fault."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is! I wasn't there for him!"  
  
  
  
Caitlin finally left. I went down to eat breakfast the next morning. Dumbledore said a bunch of stuff about Cedric.   
  
  
  
The whole time I had tears rolling down my face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/NII –Nice abrupt ending, eh?   
  
Reviews are nice!  



End file.
